


Weather or not

by mrua7



Series: Man from U.N.C.L.E. Stories told in Drabbles. [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Bad Weather, Castles, Central Park, Cold Weather, Gen, Hot Weather, New York City, Partnership, Police, Revenge, Spies & Secret Agents, Turtles, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrua7/pseuds/mrua7
Summary: Napoleon and Illya are thrown into the investigation of some strange atmospheric happenings in the New York City area. Are they natural or not?A double-drabble story. (chapters are 200 words each)





	1. Chapter 1

" _Do you believe this weather we're having?"_ Napoleon said to his partner.

The two decided to take their lunch in Central Park, as a little fresh air would do them good after the Monday morning Section II briefing.

Woodrow Cates from accounting was giving his monthly report on agent expenditure during which nearly everyone was half asleep...well as far as Solo could tell, Illya was sleeping.

In the case of listening to Cates, it wasn't surprising as he could put anyone to sleep with that nasally droning voice of his. He could become UNCLE next secret weapon, Solo mused to himself.

" _Yes it is pleasant, is it not?"_ Illya sat on the park bench beside Solo." _Who would have thought it would be over 70˚ in the beginning of February, when only a week ago we had a blizzard."_

Unwrapping his hero sandwich; Illya dug in. Napoleon bit into a hot dog he'd bought from a nearby vendor.

" _More than odd what's been happening with the weather tovarisch?"_

" _Come to think of it...yes."_

The two men suddenly looked each other in the eye.

" _You thinking what I'm thinking?"_

" _Da."_

They discarded their meals, and headed back to headquarters...


	2. Chapter 2

Napoleon and Illya returned quickly to headquarters just in time to answer a summons to head to Waverly's conference room.

"Gentleman," the Old Man acknowledged as they entered.

"It's been brought to my attention that there's been several oddities with our weather as of late."

"Yes sir," Illya said, Mr. Solo and I were just thinking the same thing."

"Hmmm yes, quite. There's been no chatter on THRUSH frequencies at all; we do know how they like to boast about their accomplishments. That being said, I have an uneasy feeling there is mischief afoot, possibly by a new enemy."

"Our investigations have found quite a few out of the ordinary atmospheric events, with these unusual weather incidents seemingly isolated to the New York area. The rest of the country, and the world are experiencing normal conditions."

"Narrows down the search area somewhat doesn't it?" Napoleon quipped.

Kuryakin spoke up. "Hmm, no clues and with little to go on. They might be _lost like a needle in a bundle of hay,_ as they say in my country."

"Are you trying to say it's going to be harder than looking for a needle in a haystack, tovarisch?"

"I thought I just did."


	3. Chapter 3

"There is another Russian saying... _a_ _beggar's greatest windfall is to pick up something that has been lost, but to regain one's own self is harder than finding_ _a needle in a haystack."_

"Gentlemen, enough about the finer...ahem, ' _points'_ of needles in haystacks. Waverly chuckled. Report to me as soon as you find something."

The partners immediately retreated to the corridor.

"I think this is going to require a scientific approach, rather than footwork,"Illya said. He removed his tinted glasses, slipping them into his breast pocket.

"I'm game. So what do you have in mind?"

They went down Research and Development and Illya, after putting on a white lab coat, began to fiddle with some electronic equipment, an oscilloscope to be precise.

Solo was familiar with it from having been used when tracking signals while searching in an UNCLE van.

"You really need me for this tovarisch?" Solo didn't share his partner's penchant for technology.

"Feel free to ask any questions," Illya told him point blank."If not, get us some sandwiches from the Commissary; it is going to take me some time to modify this unit."

"Sure…"Napoleon left, feeling like he'd been given the brush off.


	4. Chapter 4

Napoleon dallied with one of the secretaries, chatting her up in the Commissary; he quickly arranged a date. He finally got around to bringing coffee to the lab and a couple of roast beef heros.

"So how many dates did you arrange while you were gone?"

"Moi? Well, only one. Missy Taylor; you know the one with the big…"

"Yes I'm aware of her ' _assets'._ Illya lifted his hero and took one bite from it. "Catsup? Really, must you?"

"Hey, creature of habit." Napoleon shrugged." What've you got going here?"

"Adding an antenna, _a diode detector, and this,_ a portable spectrum analyzer. I can track multiple radio signals. Most radios tune to one frequency at a time with a limited amount of bandwidth around that frequency; it is hard to compare the strengths of two stations simultaneously without resorting to memory tricks or rapid tuning."

"With the analyzer I can see a wide range of frequencies at once and the various radio stations, peaks and so forth. Once I establish the normal patterns, I will be able to identify out of the ordinary signals, and with the oscilloscope I will match any unusual electrical spikes coinciding with those signals."

"Wow…"


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning all the equipment was loaded into an UNCLE van in the secure garage, with Solo waiting there for his partner to arrive.

Illya was never late and Napoleon became a little concerned.

Kuryakin finally arrived looking red-eyed and tired.

"Rough night last night tovarisch. Have a hot date?"

"Mind _always_ in the bedroom? For your information I was listening to radio signals last night, establishing the patterns. During the night there were heavy winds and hail, right here near headquarters and I was able to compare the signal changes taking place during that event to the base line I had already established."

"Meaning?"

"It means we will be able to isolate the source of the signals if the same patterns repeat themselves. We will be able to zero in on its location. However…"

"I don't like it when you say _however._ "

"May I continue?"

"Please do, by all means."

"We will have to do a grid pattern search of all of the New York area."

"Peachy."

"Impossible for us to manage something of this magnitude on our own. R & D will have to be trained to use this set up and sent out with Section II agents."


	6. Chapter 6

"So that means, and I'm being very broad about this... the Battery, Tribeca, Chinatown, the lower East side, Little Italy, and Soho?"

"Well to start,,"Illya nodded.

Napoleon's communicator called to him.

"Solo."

Waverly responded."There had been another incident and it's happening as we speak. A large water spout has appeared out of a clear blue blue sky in the Lake at Central Park."

Illya quickly turned on his equipment while donning a pair of headphones.

"Confirmed. The signal is originating in... _Central Park_? Quickly, drive Napoleon!"

The van burned rubber as it tore out of the parking garage.

Illya shouted directions."5th Avenue to E. 72 nd!"

"Tovarisch, I know how to get to Central Park and that's an exit!"

"Gets us closer to the Lake. Drive as fast as you can while I still have a signal!"

Traffic was light and they made it there in under ten minutes, but the fun began as Solo sped along Center Drive, a scenic view of manicured lawns and trees. At the moment Napoleon was trying not to hit any cars coming at them.

In typical New York fashion, the drivers hit their horns and flashed him rude gestures.


	7. Chapter 7

They went as far as they could and abandoned the van on Center Drive. In the distance the waterspout was still churning, like a twirling finger reaching down to the water.

The Bow Bridge would give them the best view as they headed on foot up the path towards it; stopping there and staring at the immense whirling vortex of water spanning mysteriously high into a clear blue sky.

They searched with their binoculars, seeing a few bystanders, only to have the water spout disappear within minutes of their arrival.

"Damn!" Illya cursed. "The signal was here; I am sure!"

"Well at least it gives us a better chance of finding that needle in the haystack now. We won't have to spread ourselves thin searching all of New York."

Kuryakin shrugged. "Only if whatever did this is not mobile, then we will be back to square one."

Those gathering to gape at the water spout before it ended had their faces studied, but the agents decided they were merely ordinary visitors to the park.

When they returned to the van; parked behind it was a green, black and white police squad car with the red light roof light flashing away.


	8. Chapter 8

"Excuse me officer," Napoleon approached him, spying a ticket being written.

"This belong to you buddy?"

"Well not exactly but I can I explain. You see my partner and I…"

"Yes officer we had to get to the Lake to observe the water spout…"

"A water what? Let me see your license, you too blondie."

Napoleon and Illya immediately pulled their yellow ID cards, for all the good it did.

The officer stared at them. 'Who's Uncle? You trying to pull some weight? Now I asked nice like for your licenses, so you gonna produce them or do I have to take you to the precinct?

"Wait a minute," Napoleon said," How about a bit of interagency cooperation here?"

The officer looked him squarely in the eye and Solo surrendered, reaching to his inside jacket pocket.

"Freeze Mister!" The officer spotted his shoulder holster and instantly drew his service revolver. "Hands on your heads, both of you!"

"Officer really if you'll just let me explain?" Napoleon asked.

He and Illya were disarmed and handcuffed together.

"You two are coming down to the precinct with me."

All Illya could do was roll his eyes; Napoleon followed suit, rolling his as well.

 


	9. Chapter 9

They were taken to the Central Park Police precinct, the oldest one in the city, operating from a former brick horse stable at Mid-Park at 86th Street.

"Napoleon Antony Solo?" The desk Sergeant began to book the two agents. "Now there's a name; your parents hate you or something?"

"If you think my name is odd, ask him his," he nodded with towards the Russian.

"Okay I'll give, what's your name blondie?"

Illya tightened his lips. "You know very well what it is as you have my identification."

"You talking about this thing?" He held up the yellow UNCLE ID card."

" _Yes."_

"No picture, and you two didn't have no licenses neither. Mr. Ill-ee-yah Kur-ee-ay-kin. You a Pollack or something?"

"Or something, and that is _Kuryakin."_

"Now let's see...you were brought in for illegal parking, resisting, carrying concealed weapons and burglary tools." He held up their lock picks. "You boys are gonna go away for a long, long time," the Sergeant chuckled.

"May I have my pen Sergeant?"Illya asked as two officers took him and Solo by the arm. "I would like to write a letter to my mother."

The desk Sergeant gave a lopsided grin. "Yeah right."


	10. Chapter 10

They stood, forlorn and long-faced as they were shoved into a cell. The place stank of urine and booze; their only companion a fellow who'd been brought in for public intoxication.

"Hey don't we get a phone call?" Napoleon shouted as the door was locked behind them with a loud clang. The officer seemingly ignored his question.

They'd been relieved of all their possessions, other than a few 'accoutrements' like exploding buttons and explosive putty in the heels of their shoes.

Since they weren't in the hands of the enemy, they deemed using them would be inappropriate, even though Illya really wanted to rig putty in the lock and escape.

A half hour later an officer appeared with a tray of food; three plates of creamed chipped beef on toast.

Even Illya eyed it suspiciously as it didn't look very appetizing; like his partner, his mind was on the weather anomalies plus the safety of the equipment in the van.

"When do I get to make my call?"Napoleon asked again.

"Keep your shirt on Bub, you'll get your call when we're ready."

"Hey you gonna eat that buddy?" The drunk finally spoke.

Napoleon crinkled his nose. "Be my guest."


	11. Chapter 11

They sat on wooden benches, trying to get comfortable and began to discuss the weather. Illya remained insistent the source of the atmospheric events had to be somewhere in the park.

"Weather's been pretty wild," the drunkard interrupted. Dressed in mismatched clothing, a knit cap, fingerless gloves and an overcoat; his face was reddened and weather worn.

"Hard for a guy to get some shut eye on a park bench; hailing one minute, like summer the next and then a blizzard! Went to my usual spot in the castle to get out of it, but some s.o.b.'s were squatting in my place!"

"Sorry to hear of your troubles,"Illya said."Bowery Mission could help you."

"Ahhh too far!" He waved his hand. "Sides my home is in the park, been there for ten years now. Them bastards with all their noisy equipment takin' over my castle. Nerve of them... I gotta find a new place."

Napoleon perked up at that. "Did you say equipment in a castle as in Belvedere Castle?"

"Ain't no other castle in the park Mister." He eyed Illya's plate.

"Help yourself," Kuryakin offered it to him."And tell me more about this equipment?"


	12. Chapter 12

They were finally freed after being allowed their phone call; much to Alexander Waverly's dismay at having to rescue his two top agent from the NYPD.

Returning to headquarters and reporting their findings, the Old Man was concerned at their wanting to follow up on a tip given by a drunken bum from the lockup.

"At the moment that and my readings during the waterspout event are the best clues we have to go on sir," Illya said.

"We're going on the presumption that what our inebriated friend told us about Belvedere Castle was accurate," Napoleon interjected.

"Perhaps coincidence,"Illya said, "but was not the castle once used as a weather observatory?"

"That's correct Mr. Kuryakin," Waverly seemed to muse.

"I remember many years ago when I came to New York hearing,' _Right now, the temperature in Central Park is…'_

"Indeed a bit of history. The National Weather Service reported New York's weather from the castle's tower with the aid of scientific instruments that measured wind speed, direction and such. I recall it was closed down several years ago and has fallen into a state neglect."

"Perhaps it is again occupied and not for reporting the weather?" Illya's eyes narrowed.

 


	13. Chapter 13

The agents were impressed with the Old Man’s knowledge of the castle, especially since neither of them had ever been there.

Napoleon and Illya were both familiar with the many sights located in Central Park, but since being abandoned, Belvedere Castle was not exactly a place sought out by the general public.

“Very well.” Waverly sighed.”Investigate this possible connection before another weather event takes place. While you two were locked up, more bad weather occurred. This time golf ball sized hail stones came down in Brooklyn and the Bronx, while there was massive flooding on Staten Island resulting in substantial damage, as it were. First time multiple events have happened, I might add.”

Waverly walked towards the window, puffing heavily on his pipe, looking very uneasy.

“I fear these events are growing exponentially gentlemen. If these are indeed man made why have we not heard threats or demands from the perpetrators?  Surely who may ever be behind this can’t be doing it for fun? Mother Nature for once cannot take the blame, I fear.

“We’ll do our best sir,” Napoleon assured him.  
  
“On your way out, would you ask Miss Rogers to bring me  a cup of Chamomile tea?”


	14. Chapter 14

“Chamomile tea?” Lisa asked. “That usually means he’s pretty concerned about something. “These strange weather occurrences; do you really think someone might be making them happen?”

“Though fickle, Mother Nature isn’t that bad,” Napoleon gave her a little salute before following his partner down the grey corridor.

The lights suddenly flickered and without warning everything went black. Seconds later the emergency lighting came on, bathing everything in an eerie red glow.

The security lights flashed on and off in the ceiling above their heads, though the klaxons didn’t sound.

Napoleon immediately opened his communicator.

“Security, what’s happened?”

“Sudden high winds knocked out the main power across the grid. R & D’s weather station on the roof clocked them over 100 mph and on top of that, there were at least thirty  lightning strikes in all five boroughs damaging transformers and relay stations.”

Illya leaned into his partner’s communicator. “Are the winds continuing at that speed?”

“No sir, died down. Power outages are being reported throughout Manhattan. Given the dangerous weather, Mayor Wagner and Governor Rockefeller have now declared a state of emergency and are cautioning people to remain indoors.”

  
“Let’s hustle tovarisch! Napoleon took off with his partner right behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

The agents made it in record time to the park, taking the 79th Street Traverse, though this time they were sure to park the car in a safe place. It was but three minutes by foot to the castle and they could see it in the distance; its grey tower rising into the air.

As they headed towards the castle, the temperature took a severe plunge and it began to snow. Winds howled.

It became a white out, just like a blizzard.

Neither man was prepared for this onslaught of nature; they could barely stand, fighting the wind driven snow.

“There!”Napoleon shouted.

Together they scrambled up the narrow steps, fighting the blinding weather. As suddenly as it had begun, the storm stopped, allowing them to a get a good view of their destination.

Belvedere Castle was small, with a Manhattan schist facade and a grand turret reaching upwards. It must have been a sight in its heyday; still it was nothing compared to the grand castles of Europe and was more like a dollhouse, marred with graffiti.

  
Now boarded up, covered in tendrils of ivy as it had been abandoned to the elements and now who knew what else?


	16. Chapter 16

It came back, a renewed wind and snow. They managed to make it up the narrow steps to the cobblestone landing. The ground level windows were all boarded over, but  the entrance located farther back was open with the heavy door ajar.

The man in their cell had indicated it was a refuge for bums but had been taken over by others with scientific equipment. Was that true or was it merely the old meteorological paraphernalia that had been abandoned when the castle was closed but a few years ago and the alcohol affected imagination of a drunkard?

Only one way to find out...

Just as they were ready to enter, the wind and snow stopped as if someone had just flicked a switch and the partners looked at each other with concern.

“Maybe we’re expected?”Napoleon whispered. He drew his Special with Illya following suit.

Inside, the odor of urine and human waste was nearly overwhelming, forcing them to hold their damp handkerchiefs over their noses and mouths.

  
Carefully, they searched, moving to the mid-level and there they found a lit candle, sitting on a table in front of the double windows that stood above the main door.


	17. Chapter 17

Everything was strangely silent, even their footsteps were muffled on the stone steps.

No more wind, snow, no thunder, or rain. The sun now out in a cloudless sky and the temperature was quickly climbing.

Mid-level opened to a roof similar to a rampart and as they stepped outside, they saw nothing but puddles from the melted snow. Their jackets once soaked now had steam rising from them as it had quickly become brutally hot.

“Inside before we are fried,” Illya said.

There was another level to be checked, one slightly higher than the rampart but below the height of the tower. It was a covered outdoor observation deck, and there they found a  hand held anemometer for measuring wind speed; it looked new, showing no signs of wear and tear from the elements.

Heading back inside they, moved up the last few steps to the tower, reaching yet another door that was locked.

“Be my guest tovarisch,” Solo gestured.

Illya knelt, touching his metal pick to the lock and was suddenly hit with a jolt of electricity; it was powerful enough to send him flying down the stairs and toppling through a window.

  
“ILLYA!” Napoleon shouted as he ran.


	18. Chapter 18

Napoleon scrambled to the window, holding his breath.

 

He stuck his head through and saw his partner dangling by the back of his jacket as it had caught on a broken piece of masonry.

“Hang in there!” He called.

“Not much choice!” Illya called back.

_“Rip!”_ His jacket began to tear.

Just as he dropped, Napoleon grabbed hold of him, pulling Kuryakin up and through the window.

“That was too close for comfort,” Illya picked himself up, and brushed off his clothing.

“No kidding.”

“I think a more explosive approach is needed,” Napoleon raised his right shoe and removed the heel, revealing a wad of grey explosive putty.

They went back up the stairs, and Illya very carefully set the putty in the lock and around the handle. Napoleon inserted two wires, attached them to his wristwatch and then turning away, he pulled the stem.

There was a hiss followed by two loud pops and puffs of white smoke.

Kuryakin waved away some of it with his hand before slowly reaching out and pushing open the door.

They tentatively stepped inside and looked about, but what they found was completely unexpected.

  
Instead of gadgets and equipment, there was absolutely nothing...


	19. Chapter 19

“Well doesn’t that beat all?” Solo broke the silence. “I guess your calculations were wrong tovarisch.”

Illya stood there with his mouth hanging open; he was incredulous.

“Better close that mouth before a fly gets in there,” Napoleon quipped.

Illya ignored him.”The signal emanated from here! “ He was obviously angry.

“Take it easy partner we’ll...you’ll figure this out; I know you. You don’t give up until you’ve solved a problem.”

“You know me well enough do you not?” Kuryakin rubbed his tired eyes. “Still, what was with the electrical charge on the door lock? Why put that there in order to protect ...nothing?”

The Russian suddenly paused, canting his head to one side, and that told Napoleon the man was onto something.

Illya went to the door and on the inside frame he located the extremely thin wire used to electrify the metal lock.

“We need to trace this wire as it has to lead somewhere.”

He ran his fingers along it, following it out the door as it ran down by the side of the steps, virtually undetectable to the naked eye as it was the same grey color as the stone used to build the castle.


	20. Chapter 20

It was tedious work and hard on the back as Kuryakin traced the wire down through the tower. At one point he lost it as a hole had been drilled and the wire disappeared through it.

Going downstairs, it was again picked up. It ran along the walls, out the main entrance, and continued along on the landing outside, down the narrow steps.

The wire veered off and dropped down the precipice known as the ‘Cliff’ right into ...Turtle Pond?

The string of epithets that came from Kuryakin’s mouth even made his partner blush.

“Take it easy Illya, we’ll find it.” Solo reassured him.

He looked down to the water alive with Red-Eared Slider turtles that populated the pond. Most likely pets abandoned there at one time by apartment dwellers in the city.

The sun was blazing again and the turtles were basking on rocks at the base of Vista Rock’ their heads raised upwards.

Illya angrily tossed a pebble, skipping on the water, sending ripples across its surface. The turtles now provoked, quickly slipped back into the cool waters.

“This will take time to search the circumference of the pond... perhaps diving equipment might be in order?”

  
Napoleon sighed.


	21. Chapter 21

Illya seemed exhausted; fighting off the cold, snow and rain, the fall down the stairs not to mention nearly being electrocuted had all taken their toll on the already tired Russian. Being up all night working on the equipment hadn't helped either.

"Tovarisch, let's get back headquarters; we can send teams out here to do the searching. You need to get some rest."

"I will rest when I am dead."

That terse remark surprised Napoleon, especially since he knew his partner really liked his sleep. The man would nap at the drop of a dime when given the chance, but then again maybe that's because he was always awake at night reading or, having those nightmares of his.

"No arguments Mr. Kuryakin. As senior agent and your boss, I'm ordering you to accompany me back to headquarters. There, you're to go up to guest quarters and tuck yourself into bed. Understood?"

"But.."

"Period."

Illya sneezed…

"Oh great. That's all I need is for you to be getting sick. Stop in at Medical and get checked out please."

They headed off, walking back to their car.

"Stop being a mother hen," Illya groused.

"Aaaaah-choo!"


	22. Chapter 22

Napoleon contacted Waverly on the way back to Headquarters, informing him of their findings.

"Very good Mr. Solo, I'll send a search team and divers out there immediately. I'll have the police cordon off the area in the meantime."

"Have there been any other weather anomalies sir?" Solo asked.

"Yes, a small tornado outside of White Plains, and more water spouts this time in Long Island Sound. There are reports of thunder rumblings over Staten Island, and it seems New Jersey is now being affected by snow. I have been told however, that a weather pattern has moved up from the south so that occurrence might be a natural one. If the system moves into the New York area then I suspect whoever is manipulating the weather here will have a field day. Waverly out."

Once arriving, Solo and Kuryakin walked down the steps of Del Floria's, hearing the welcoming tinkle of the brass bell as the door was opened.

Illya was whisked off to Medical without incident.

As Waverly had feared, it had begun to snow, and quite heavily. No way of knowing if it was a real storm or if the snowfall was being manipulated.


	23. Chapter 23

For once Kuryakin gave no arguments about going upstairs to see a doctor as he was feeling pretty miserable. However, he no plans to stay there in Medical.

Dr. Walsifer was on duty and after examining the Russian he deemed it nothing more than a bad cold due to being run down. He gave Kuryakin a shot of B12, a couple of aspirin and ordered him to bed. The man needed to rest.

“First you’re going to have a bowl of homemade matzoh ball soup,” Nurse Fein whispered to Illya.” My Bubbe made it, it’s just as good for you as regular chicken soup.”

Illya could barely keep his eyes open, but nodded his acceptance. He’d had soup made by Nurse Fein’s grandmother before and it was a thing of beauty.

Napoleon checked up on Illya after debriefing, just as he was finishing up a matzoh ball.

“I see Bubbe Fein has struck again,” he chuckled.

Illya was slurping down the last bit of broth, drinking it directly from the bowl.

“Second helping,” he said. “What is happening with search at Turtle Pond?”

  
Napoleon cringed. ”Bad news. With the snow coming down, no way we can get teams out there.”


	24. Chapter 24

The Russian wasn’t happy at hearing that news.

“Then I must get out of here and work on my equipment so we can refine search parameters and narrow them down.”

“Oh no. I need you to get getter tovarisch.”

Illya ignored him and flung back the covers, dropping his bare legs over the side of the bed.

“Get my clothes from the closet for me...please?”

Napoleon knew he might regret it but he did just that. Illya was going to his hospital bed whether he helped him or not.

As soon as Kuryakin was dressed, Solo looked out into the corridor to see if the coast was clear. The getaway would have gone perfectly if the escaping patient hadn’t sneezed.

“All right Mister back to bed!” Nurse Walsh came round the corner, wagging her finger at the two men. “Napoleon you and Illya up to your tricks again, huh?”

Napoleon shrugged and Illya sneezed again.

“Nurse Walsh it is but a cold,” Kuryakin said after blowing his nose with his handkerchief.

“And the doctor ordered you to rest.”

“I can rest anywhere can I not? I promise you my dear I will do so, just not here in Medical.”   


 


	25. Chapter 25

Illya was lying through his teeth about resting, and went down to the labs of Research and Development.

His equipment had been retrieved from the van and deposited there, and he immediately began adjusting his modified spectrum analyzer.

Napoleon decided if he was going to be accused of being a mother hen, then he was going to act like one; he draped a woolen blanket across his partner’s shoulders and placed a small electric space heater by Illya’s feet.

He had more chicken broth brought down, kept warm in a carafe of all things and placed a mug filled with the soup within Kuryakin’s reach.

“I will be fine,” Illya sniffled as the hot soup was helping to clear his stuffy nose.

He put down his mug and looked rather excitedly at the readings on the screen; double and triple checking them. Pulling his communicator; he contacted Waverly.”

“Good news for the moment. I am detecting no anomalous readings. The snowstorm appears to be a naturally occurring event.”

“Thank you Mr. Kuryakin, but weren’t you supposed to be resting in a hospital bed?”

  
“I am fine. Mr. Solo is ministering to me as we speak with blankets and chicken soup.”


	26. Chapter 26

The storm ended the next morning, having dumped nearly two feet of snow on New York city. Days later a slight but not unusual rise in temperatures helped to melt most of it away.

Illya had been resting as ordered but periodically he  returned to the lab to check his readings; there was  nothing unusual so far. The weather it seemed had returned to normal with no outside interferences.

Days later Napoleon and Illya, along with several teams returned to Turtle Pond to resume the search.

The ultra thin wire was finally located and traced to a small stand of trees located nearby.  There they found the body of a skinny balding man with thick eyeglasses hunched over a control panel;  he’d apparently frozen to death during the storm, and still hadn’t thawed out.

“Our latest megalomaniac.” Illya announced

“Apparently so,” Napoleon answered,” Prompting the saying that one must not judge a book by its cover.”

"Haste makes waste. Look before you leap. Stop and think...we believe that wear always better of gathering information as soon as possible and spending as much time as possible deliberating it."

"Illya, this is a needle in a haystack thing, remember?"

 


	27. Chapter 27

The equipment and body were brought back to headquarters for examination.

The man, identified as Wilbur Wiggins, had been a member of Columbia University’s Physics department, having recently lost his research funding and his job.

It would seem the weather control device was supposed to be his payback, though UNCLE would never know for sure.

Searching his home; no manifesto or paperwork that would clarify his reason for doing what he’d done was found. His schematics for the machine were missing.

The device had been damaged by the storm with many parts rusting over rather quickly.  It would take months to disassemble and clean it, for what purpose other than to see how it worked.

The ability to control the weather seemed like it would be beneficial to mankind, but it was discovered that when Wiggins made it rain in New York, it caused sudden drought conditions elsewhere.

“It would seem,” Waverly concluded,” that he was in essence ‘robbing Peter to pay Paul’ by using his machine.”

  
It was decided to lock the device away unrepaired in the UNCLE archives, there with the innumerable other creations that in the wrong hands could threaten the safety of mankind and the world.


	28. Chapter 28

Napoleon walked into the office he shared with Kuryakin, finding his partner there eating a rather large bowl of matzoh ball soup.

“Gee I didn’t know they started serving that at the Commissary?” He remarked.

“It seems Nurse Fein has taken a liking to me and is trying to bribe me into a date by giving me her Bubbe’s soup.” Illya finished off the last matzoh ball with relish, followed by the chicken broth.

Napoleon smiled at hearing that and sat down at his desk. “It smelled really good when I walked in here.”

“Here, there is a whole pot of it.”Illya picked it up off the floor behind his desk, and set it in front of his partner; handing him a clean spoon from his desk drawer. “Help yourself. I am actually quite full, please finish it off.”

“Well since you’re offering tovarisch.” He tasted the soup and made that yummy sound that everyone does when they eat something delicious. “So are you taking out Nurse Fein?”

“No, it would start a bad precedent,”

“Then if you don’t mind I will.I could be bribed with soup like this any day.”

“I think she will settle,” Illya smirked.


End file.
